Bring Me Back To Life
by PINKvsBLUE
Summary: Haley hasn't seen or spoken to Nathan and Brooke for about a year and a half. But one rainy night brings them back together in a way they never expected. Find out what made Haley leave and what led to this separation. Can Duke handle all three of them there? Will they survive each other? Main pairing is Naley. Brulian & Brucas too. There will be romance/angst/drama and friendship.
1. The Reunion

**A/N: Ok, so a few important things to note about this story. It is a Haley/Nathan story. But there is also a Brooke/Lucas and Brooke/Julian storyline. I don't want to explain to much about that because it will give a major part of the story away! There isn't much of a Peyton presence sorry.**

 **There will be flashbacks in this story, the flashbacks are in italics. Its going to be a little bit confusing in the beginning but not very.**

 **The idea for this story just won't go away so I've decided to post it. Hopefully you guys will like it! I hope some of you who read Never Let Me Go will be reading this one too.**

 **As always please review if you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters. This is purely for fun.**

 **Bring Me Back To Life**

 **Chapter 1: The Reunion**

Haley looked up at the sky, it was dark and humid, and she knew that soon it would be raining. This realisation did not make her steps falter, or make her seek comfort in one of the many bars or coffee shops that were around her. No, Haley just breathed in the smell of the air, the smell of the promise of rain to come and kept her steps evenly paced.

She turned a corner and stopped short as a couple came barrelling into her.

'Oh!' The girl squealed and stared wide-eyed at Haley. She extracted herself from the boy holding her. 'So sorry!' Haley shook her head and gave them-what she was sure was- a small sad smile. She stepped out of their way, and carried on walking, turning briefly only to see the guy wrap his one arm around the girls shoulders and place a kiss on top of her head. He then said something to her that made the girl laugh.

The image of the two involuntarily brought a memory to surface to Haley's mind.

* * *

' _Brooke Davis, come here.' Haley watched as Brooke smiled and ran over to Lucas. He immediately took a hold of her hand and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and then turn a shade of red. Haley smiled at the two and then looked behind her to where Nathan was putting the basketball in a bush. A few seconds later he looked up and noticed her watching him, he gave her a smile and Haley quickly looked away._

 _They always did this, every Saturday night, they would come to the River Court for a bit while the boys played some basketball and the girls decided on what their plans would be for the rest of the night._

' _Hales,' a voice said from behind her and then a moment later an arm wrapped across her shoulders and she was looking up at Nathan. 'Come on, let's get going, those two are ahead of us.' Haley couldn't help but think how accurate those words were in that moment. She nodded and her and Nathan began walking, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders. For a moment Haley looked away from him and looked towards Brooke and Lucas who were a few metres in front of them. Lucas, like Nathan, had his arm wrapped around Brooke's shoulders, and Haley watched as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Brooke's head._

* * *

Haley abruptly stopped walking, and forcefully made herself think of something else. It was a Saturday night after all and she was walking the streets around Duke University meaning there were distractions all around her. She saw the glowing red sign of her favourite coffee shop and immediately made a move for it. Still forcing herself to think of anything but that, of anything but _them._

* * *

'Brooke, do something.'

'What?!' Brooke exclaimed looking outraged. 'What am I supposed to do?'

'I don't know! But whatever it is, do it quickly!' Brooke glared and then felt hands push her a few steps forward.

'Oh, hi,' Brooke said awkwardly at the girl she had just stepped in front of.

'Brooke, great!' The girl replied happily. 'Can you tell me where Nathan is?'

'Uh,' Brooke hesitated, knowing Nathan was a few metres behind her busy hiding behind a crowd of people. 'No, sorry, I haven't seen him.' Brooke looked around her desperately trying to think of a valid reason to explain why A) she didn't know where Nathan was and B) for some alternative realistic reason that would send Amber walking in the opposite direction. Then her eyes landed, on a tall brown haired boy across the room, he seemed to know someone was watching him and turned to catch Brooke's eyes. His gaze strayed to the girl who Brooke was talking to and his eyes immediately grew. Brooke suppressed a laugh and ignored the frantic head shaking of the boy across the room from her.

'I do know that Julian was talking to him earlier,' Brooke pointed to where Julian was standing- looking stunned. 'Maybe he knows where he is?' Brooke lied innocently.

'Thanks!' Amber responded and immediately began walking over to Julian. Brooke smiled and then winked at Julian, who mouthed at her "You will pay for this." She laughed and backed away to go find Nathan- who had managed to make his way over to the kitchen.

'Ok, I bought you some time.' Brooke said to him and took the drink he was offering her. 'Why don't you just tell her you aren't interested?' Nathan scoffed and opened the bottle of water he was holding.

'Do you not think I have tried that, Brooke? Her motto,' Nathan paused for a second and made air quotes. 'Is persistence breaks down all barriers. She literally said that to me.' Brooke laughed and took a sip of her drink.

'So, what did you say to her?' Nathan asked curiously- he had noted the cheeky look that Brooke had on her face.

'I told her to go see if Julian knew where you were.' Nathan paused, checking to see that Brooke was serious, and the burst out laughing.

'Oh, man, that poor boy. Why are you making it so hard for him, Brooke?'

'Because that's the way I like it.' Brooke said and then winked at Nathan. His smile faltered for a moment.

'Brooke!' he admonished. She smiled widely at him and just shrugged.

* * *

As always, Brooke and Nathan (and these days Julian too) would go out to celebrate after the Duke Basketball team would win a game. Tonight's game had been particularly gruelling and Nathan couldn't help the exhaustion that was slowly seeping into him. He checked the time; he figured it was late enough for him to leave. Besides, Brooke and Julian were busy doing what Brooke and Julian did these days- flirt and play hard to get. He was also tired of having to sidestep Amber every so often. He quickly walked over to Brooke.

'Davis,' he said and she turned to him dazzling him with her smile. He knew Brooke was beautiful but somehow Julian got her to smile in a way Nathan hadn't seen in a long time, in a way that made her more than just beautiful but radiant too. 'I'm heading off.' Her smile immediately changed to a pout.

'Ah, Nate, but it's early.' Nathan cocked his head to his side.

'It's not that early, and besides I have practice tomorrow and tonight's game was a tough one.' Brooke nodded in understanding. Nate leaned downed and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

'Thanks for celebrating with me.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Brooke replied happily. Nathan was her family and she was always there supporting him at his games and celebrating- or drowning sorrows- with him after. Nathan turned and gave Julian a stern look.

'You make sure she gets back to campus safely.' Nathan said to Julian, who nodded without a moments hesitation. Nathan normally wouldn't leave Brooke with a guy but he knew he could trust Julian.

'Good game, Dude.' Julian replied back. 'And I will.' Julian added nudging Brooke who huffed at the exchange.

'I can get myself back to campus, you know! I am not useless or helpless.' Both Nathan and Julian laughed, which seemed to irritate her more.

'Sure, you can,' Nathan began.

'But you just aren't going to.' Julian finished. Nathan left a moment later.

* * *

Nathan stepped out into a light drizzle, he stopped walking and looked up. He knew soon that this drizzle would turn into a full on downpour. He readjusted the jacket he was wearing and then continued on to his car. He had driven them to the party after the game and had made sure that he hadn't drunk anything but water the whole night- which he figured was part of the reason that he was ready to go home. He found that sometimes, alcohol helped pass the time at these parties. He got to his car, got in took a few moments to settle himself, which did not include wiping away the droplets that had stuck to his skin, and then reversed out. He was driving steadily, trying not to think about anything but the rain.

Nathan knew that the rain inevitably always stirred up emotions and memories, that he spent most of the time ignoring and pushing away. He stopped at a traffic light, and stared at the red light, involuntarily letting a memory resurface.

* * *

' _Haley James!' Nathan groaned as a droplet hit his face. 'Will you please put the roof up?' Haley was currently driving them in her yellow SUV that had a retractable roof. She laughed._

' _Nathan Scott,' she said and looked at him sideways. 'You can't tell me you're afraid of a little rain?' she turned back to the road but kept glancing at him._

' _First off, this isn't going to be **just** a little bit of rain in a few minutes. And second, aren't you worried about your car getting soaked?' she laughed and came to a stop at a traffic light. It was twilight and no one else seemed to be on the road but them. Nathan glanced at the red glow of the light and then looked over at Haley. She was smiling at him and then she glanced towards the traffic light. _

' _Well?' he asked a moment later pressing her to respond to his earlier comment._

' _No, I'm not worried about my car,' she sighed and then looked up letting a few drops of rain purposefully land on her face. 'I love the rain.' She turned back and watched Nathan as he watched the red light. 'Plus, I think you are overreacting. I don't think this is going to turn into anything but the light drizzle it is.' Nathan momentarily turned back to Haley._

' _Oh, really?' He said. 'Are you sure?' he mocked and watched as the traffic light turned orange and then green, and at that exact same moment the sky opened up and the light rain turned into a steady downpour. It was as if Nathan had orchestrated it himself. Haley hadn't pulled off, she turned to Nathan, stunned._

' _I told you, Hales.' Nathan said casually sitting back and folding his arms. His shirt was already soaked. He watched her, she had a serious expression on her face and then she began laughing. Uncontrollably. Nathan raised his eyebrows at her and then a moment later he was laughing with her. The rain kept coming and the traffic light had turned red again, and the two of them were still in the car, with the rain soaking into them and soaking in each other's laugher_ _._

* * *

The green light of the traffic light caught Nathan's eye and brought him out of his memory. He tapped his fingers against his steering wheeling as he pulled off and made sure that his mind did not stray back to that memory. He would not let himself remember that moment in its entirety. What he had let himself remember was hard enough.

Nathan kept on driving, the rain was coming down in a steady blanket now, he turned a corner driving on muscle memory. Still tapping at the steering wheel. He turned another corner, and increased his speed slightly. The rain was hitting his car and it was loud- making enough noise to distract him. Without realising it, he increased his speed again and then turned another sharp corner. Subconsciously- even a bit consciously- he knew that the speed he was going at was the wrong speed for the sharp turn he had just taken in this weather. He knew that what he had just done was create the perfect situation for his car to start hydroplaning. And that is exactly what it did.

Nathan snapped out of his daze and sat up straighter, he attempted to brake but it wasn't working. There was a layer of water between his car and the road, removing the traction and preventing the wheels from responding to his actions. He watched as his car spun to the right and then the left. Slowly, his mind caught up to him and he knew what to do, he kept pressing the break gently and held his steering wheel in one direction. Hoping, that it would do the trick. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second and then they flew open. He had registered this earlier without really taking it in, but he was coming up to an intersection and there was a figure currently crossing it. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, as if by doing so he could forcefully stop the car himself.

'Come on!' he shouted and as he did he slowly felt the car return to his control. He immediately straightened his car and pressed a bit firmer on the break, coming to stop, a mere inches away from the girl who had been crossing the street. Nathan breathed out.

'Fuck!' he said and then immediately undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. The girl had her hand on his car, and seemed to be taking a steadying breath. 'Fuck!' Nathan said again as he came to the front of the car. It was pouring and he had been soaked the instant he had stepped out the car.

'Are you ok?' Nathan rushed out, his voice was loud so he could be heard over the rain. He had stopped a few feet in front of the car and the girl. He took her in, she seemed physically ok. 'Are you ok?' he asked again, not moving any closer to her, she still had a hand on his car with her head down. Nathan couldn't quite make her out with all the rain, not to mention his heart was still racing and he was trying to steady himself. 'Fuck!' Nathan said once more and this time the girl did respond. She looked up and moved her hair out of her face. Nathan watched her as she did this and then his body turned an entirely different type of cold that had nothing to do with the rain that was beating away at him. He stopped breathing, his whole world had just come crashing down and he didn't know quite what to do. He didn't move and neither did she. The rain didn't cease and Nathan stood there unable to process the situation. Until out of the corner of his eye he saw the traffic light that was a few feet away from him, his car and her, turn red. He took one step forward.

'Haley,' he breathed out and she moved for the first time since she had frozen in terror, watching as a car had raced towards her. She let her hand drop from the car and brought her gaze to meet the eyes that she could feel were staring intently at her.

'Haley,' Nathan's voice was more forceful now. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this has intrigued some of you! Please review!**


	2. Catching Up

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Flashbacks are in italics! I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Also to those of you who read Never Let Me Go and are now reading Bring Me Back to Life- thank you! It means a lot!**

 **As always please review!**

 **Chapter 2:** **Catching Up**

 ** _She looked up and moved her hair out of her face. Nathan watched her as she did this and then his body turned an entirely different type of cold that had nothing to do with the rain that was beating away at him. He stopped breathing, his whole world had just come crashing down and he didn't know quite what to do. He didn't move and neither did she. The rain didn't cease and Nathan stood there unable to process the situation. Until out of the corner of his eye he saw the traffic light that was a few feet away from him, his car and her, turn red. He took one step forward._**

 ** _'Haley,' he breathed out and she moved for the first time since she had frozen in terror, watching as a car had raced towards her. She let her hand drop from the car and brought her gaze to meet the eyes that she could feel were staring intently at her._**

 ** _'Haley,' Nathan's voice was more forceful now. 'What the hell are you doing here?'_**

Haley didn't move. She didn't exactly know how to answer that question there were so many layers to it. So many explanations to give. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She figured eventually this was going to happen, that the past was going to catch up to her, she just hadn't at all thought it would be like this.

Nathan seemed to know she was contemplating what to do. He stepped even closer to her, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Haley James was standing here in front of him, soaking wet.

'Get in the car,' Nathan finally said. His forceful tone was still there. Haley eyed him- her stunned silence finally evaporating.

'No,' she said evenly and shook her head.

'No?' Nathan questioned and threw his hands up in the air. 'Haley, it's pouring.' He paused and motioned to his car. 'A moment ago I almost ran you over. Where are you going anyway?' Where was she going- it was the presiding thought running through his head. Yet, a small voice told him that he already knew the answer to that question.

'No, I'm ok.' Haley replied. It was the furthest thing from the truth but she went with that reply anyway- saying it with as much conviction as she could muster.

'Haley,' Nathan's voice flat toned. 'You can't want to avoid me that much.' She laughed and the sound surprised Nathan- he hadn't heard it in so long.

'Nathan Scott, what makes you think any of my decisions have to do with you?' she cocked her head at him. 'I love the rain.' Her last few words made Nathan falter, it was the exact same thing she had said to him once before. It was the exact same words from the memory that had plagued him a few minutes earlier. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, willing himself not to let the rest of the memory back in. He concentrated on the cold sensation the drops were leaving behind as they hit his skin, he concentrated on the fresh smell of the air. He opened his eyes and turned back to Haley.

'Haley,' Nathan said and walked over to the passenger side door. Haley turned around watching him do this. 'Just get in. Please.' Haley looked at the open door, looked at Nathan and felt her resolve break. She gave him one short nod and walked over to where he was standing and got in the car. Nathan closed the door and quickly made his way over to the driver's side. He got in and sighed in relief, the dryness of the car was a welcome relief from the furious downpour they had been standing in.

'Your car seat is going to be soaked-' Haley began while eyeing Nathan nervously.

'I don't care.' He cut her off and reached for his seat belt before starting the car. Haley was still watching him- he didn't seem all that different but he did seem put together in way that he wasn't before. His hair was as dark as ever and his eyes were still that blue-grey that Haley had etched into her memory. His muscle were definitely more defined and Haley thought he was slightly taller.

'Where are you going?' Nathan finally said bringing her out of her daze and catching her gaze. Haley sighed.

'To Duke,' she answered quietly and turned away from Nathan focusing her gaze out the window and on the rain. She felt the tension and could feel Nathan's anger.

'What?' Nathan asked pulling off. He must have misheard her or he just didn't understand. Maybe she was visiting someone at Duke. 'What are you doing at Duke?' Haley kept staring out the window.

'I attend Duke University now.' She said simply and then felt the car jerk to a stop. Nathan had pulled into a parking lot. He didn't turn the engine off but he did turn his entire body towards Haley.

'Are you being serious?' Nathan said to the back of Haley's head. She still wasn't looking at him. She kept quiet for a while and the silence was too much for Nathan to handle. He reached over and grabbed her arm. The feel of her skin shocked him, making him fully realise for the first that evening _that this really was happening._

'Yes,' she finally said. 'I'm being serious. I had to transfer over to Duke because the department I was studying in got shut down at Stanford. Duke has the only other department.' Haley paused and watched as Nathan processed her words.

'How long have you been here?'

'Since the start of the semester.' Nathan dropped his hold on Haley's arm and turned to his dashboard hitting it with all the force he could muster. His anger would have been apparent to anyone in the vicinity.

'For fucks sake, Haley!' he said through gritted teeth. She had shifted a bit in her seat, she was suddenly very nervous. 'You have been here for months and you what!? Just FORGOT to call?' Nathan yelled sarcastically, he wasn't looking at her, his focus was on his curled up hand placed on top of his dashboard. Haley shifted uncomfortably but then her own anger started to set in.

'Nathan, I DO NOT have to justify what I did or didn't do.' She unclipped her seatbelt. 'Anyway, I didn't think you would want to hear from me.' Nathan's head shot up at her words and he finally looked over at her. All the air in Haley's lungs escaped her when she saw the look he had on his face. He was still angry, sure, but now he was sad.

'Haley,' he said softly. 'I have been trying to talk to you for a year and a half.' He stopped for a second and ran a hand through his hair, it came back wet. 'But I guess you don't care. Do you?'

'Nathan,' Haley said her voice cracking. 'We don't need to do this. I can get out of the car and find my own way back to Duke.'

'No,' Nathan said dryly and began to pull out of the parking lot. Haley sighed and put her seatbelt back on.

'Does Brooke know?' Nathan asked harshly a minute later.

'No.' Haley stated softly. She tried to suppress the guilt she was feeling.

'Of course, she doesn't. She would have told me.' He added as an afterthought. He finally pulled into Duke. He stopped the car and looked over at Haley.

'So let me get this straight, Haley. We haven't heard from you or seen you in a year and half, after you just took off without telling anyone. Then you transfer over to Duke and decide not to call me or Brooke? Did I get that right?' Haley kept quiet she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

'Nathan,' she began but stopped herself. This was harder than she ever thought it would be. 'I think I should just leave.' She said softly and grabbed the door handle.

'Yeah,' Nathan said as she opened the door. She looked back over at him, once, quickly. 'I think you should too.' He said softly but severely. His knuckles white from gripping his steering wheel so hard.

* * *

Brooke heard the buzzing sound of her phone and groaned. She did not understand why someone was calling her so early! With her eyes half opened she located her phone and answered the call.

'What?' she grumbled into the phone, she hadn't even bothered to check who was calling her.

'Haley's here at Duke.' Brooke processed the words and then pulled her phone away from her ear, and sure enough saw Nathan's name on her screen.

'I'm sorry what?' Brooke said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She heard Nathan sigh into the phone.

'Haley is here.' He said and Brooke could clearly make out Nathan's tense tone. 'At Duke. She's attending Duke!' Nathan said the last part a bit too loudly and Brooke moved her phone away from her ear. She could feel her heat begin to race and sweat was beginning to stick to her palms.

'Nathan,' she said. 'Start from the beginning.'

Brooke ended the call and sat back down on her bed- she looked at her phone's display debating what to do next.

* * *

 _Brooke barely registered her surroundings, she kept her head on her knees and_ _stared down at her phone's screen. In the back of her mind, she heard the door open and then a few seconds later she felt warm hands on her arms- but she didn't look up._

 _'Brooke, H_ _un,' a soothing voice said to her. She still didn't look up until Karen called her name again. 'Oh, Brooke.' Karen murmured and ran a hand through her hair. 'What are you doing up here?' Brooke shifted, feeling just how stiff her muscles were._

 _'I just don't understand,' Brooke shook her head. 'I needed somewhere I could think.' Brooke took a deep breath, trying and failing to stop the tears that were springing to her eyes. 'We're barely keeping it together and Haley-' Brooke's voice broke. 'Why won't she call me back? Why did she leave?'_

 _'Brooke,' Karen cooed again, 'People do what they need to when-'_

 _'But we need her.' Brooke broke down completely. 'I don't understand why any of this happened!' Brooke yelled out in between her tears and without really thinking about it, she chucked her phone across the roof of Karen's Café. Karen watched the phone fly through the air and turned back to the broken girl sitting in front of her._

 _'She needs you guys too,' Karen finally said. 'She just doesn't realise it, yet. And in the meantime,' Karen paused and took a hold of Brooke's cheek. 'You know what to do, Brooke, you got coached by the best person.' Brooke stared at Karen letting her words sink in. Was she right? Did she know what to do and how to fix this?_

* * *

Brooke sighed, reliving any of those days were painful but the words in that memory stuck with her. She dialled a number and waited two rings before the person answered.

'Hey,' she said happily, 'I need a favour. Do you still have connections in administration?' Brooke laughed. 'Yeah, ok, we can. But first I need you to find out which dorm room someone is staying in please.'

* * *

Haley placed her laptop down and rubbed her eyes, she had been working for a while, trying to distract herself from all the thoughts running through her head. She took a deep breath and leaned back against her couch, staring up at the ceiling. A big part of her constantly wondered if she had made a mistake transferring to Duke and she couldn't quite settle on an answer. She was just about to get up and grab a bottle of water when she heard a knocking at her door. She froze, rooted to her spot, debating whether to just ignore it. She couldn't think who it could be- but the knocking didn't stop. Hesitantly she walked to her door and swung it open- Haley looked up to see Brooke standing in front of her, hands on her hips.

* * *

 _Haley squinted at her book, there was a shadow across the page making it harder for her to read. Confused, she looked up to see a small, unimpressed, brunette standing in front of her with her hands on her hips._

 _'_ _Uh, hi?' Haley said softly._

 _'_ _Hi,' a voice behind the girl answered and Haley shifted to see a blonde boy standing just behind the brunette- he was smiling widely at her._

 _'_ _Luke!' The brunette scolded, 'I want to play already.' The girl whined. Luke stepped forward and placed himself directly in front of Haley._

 _'_ _I'm Lucas Scott,' he said and Haley-not sure what exactly was going on- just nodded._

 _'_ _Haley James,' she said to Lucas eventually._

 _'_ _This is Brooke Davis,' Lucas added and nudged her, she still had her hands on her hips and was eyeing Haley._

 _'_ _Do you want to play with us?' Lucas added a moment later. Haley felt her mouth drop open, since she had moved to Tree Hill she hadn't really made any friends._

 _'_ _It's ok, I just want to read.' Lucas moved to sit down next to Haley._

 _'_ _What are you reading?' Haley was about to answer when her voice was drowned out by someone else._

 _'_ _Brookie!' Another dark-haired boy came running. 'Are we going to play? We are only allowed to be at the River Court for an hour!' The boy barrelled into Brooke and they both fell to the ground._

 _'_ _Umph,' Brooke said and shoved the boy. 'Nathan!' He stood up and then helped her up. 'Luke is busy making a new friend.'_

 _'_ _Oh,' for the first time the boy named-Nathan- noticed Haley. He walked over to her, he was slightly taller than the rest of them. 'Who are you?'_

 _'_ _Uh, Haley James?' she answered unsure of what else to say._

 _'_ _Well, come on Haley James, Lucas can use all the help he can get.' Haley looked up at Nathan who was smiling at her, then over to Brooke who, finally, also seemed to be smiling at her and then lastly she looked at Lucas whose smile seemed the most genuine._

 _'_ _Yeah, come on, Hales.' Luke stood up and held out his hand for her. 'We can read later.'_

* * *

'I heard Nathan almost ran you over last night,' Brooke's words reached Haley and brought her out of her memory. She didn't say anything, still taking in the sight of Brooke in front of her, with her hands on her hips. 'I'm trying to decide if you would have deserved it or not.' Haley raised her eyebrows and then couldn't help it, she laughed. It seemed to break the tension between the two girls and Brooke dropped her arms from her hips.

'I definitely deserved that,' Haley said finally. Brooke took a deep breath and let out a small chuckle, and then readied herself for her next question.

'Why didn't you call, Haley?' Brooke asked. An array of emotions were coming across in her voice: sadness, disbelief, and relief.

'I didn't know what to say,' Haley answered honestly and dropped her hand from the door frame. She could feel those damn tears stinging her eyes again. Brooke watched her, and then without a word, she walked a few steps forward and pulled Haley into a hug.

'This doesn't mean I forgive you,' Brooke said to Haley- still hugging her. 'But I really missed you.' Haley could feel the tears run down her cheeks.

'I missed you too,' she whispered out. 'More than you know.'

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. I've Got You On My Mind

**A/N: First of all I'm sending a big thank you to all who have been reviewing. Then just a few things, the flashbacks are always going to jump from them being young or to being in school/high school. They aren't following any specific chronological order. The fic is going to move relatively quickly from here on out.**

 **Happy reading. Please review.**

 **Chapter 3: I've Got You On My Mind**

 _'Come on, Hales!' Lucas shouted out and looked over his shoulder. Haley was still standing there, one hand on her hip, the other clutching her book._

 _'Luke, I just want to read.' He turned around and smiled widely at her._

 _'I promise you will like this.' He held out his hand for her. Haley eyed it and then gently took it._

 _'Where are we going?' she asked but Lucas didn't answer. A few minutes later Haley was standing in front of a café. Lucas pushed open the door and Haley followed him inside._

 _'Mom!' Lucas called as he stepped inside. A brown haired women, who was busy with a cake stopped and focused on Lucas. She smiled at him and then noticed Haley._

 _'Lucas, who is this?' Lucas sighed._

 _'I told you, Mom, this is my new friend Haley.' He said while gesturing towards her. Haley shyly smiled at Karen- just watching the exchange._

 _'Haley, hey?' Karen asked and walked out from behind the counter. 'You're new to town?' Haley nodded. 'What made your family move here?' Karen asked and then turned back to cut two pieces of the cake she had been busy with a moment ago. Haley faltered, her eyes immediately went to the ground._

 _'Um,' Haley said softly. 'My mom,' she paused and something in her voice made Karen look back over at her. 'My mom passed away recently and my dad,' Haley's voice cracked, 'thought it would be better if I came and stayed with my older sister for a bit. She stays here.' Karen put her knife down, and glanced at Lucas. The little boy was staring wide eyed at Haley._

 _'Oh, Haley,' Karen said and walked to stand in front of her. She put her hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry about your mom.' Haley swallowed once again looking at the ground._

 _'It's ok.' Haley shifted her feet, avoiding looking at either Lucas or his mom. Eventually Karen cleared her throat and turned to Luke._

 _'Where are you two heading anyway?' Karen asked Lucas, she watched as he merely pointed up. Karen smiled. 'Take the cake with you- its caramel.' She said as Lucas moved towards the counter to grab the cake._

 _'Come on, Hales.' Lucas said and after one quick glance at Karen Haley followed after Lucas. He lead her through the café and then up some stairs._

 _'This,' he said as he pushed open a green door. 'Is the roof.' Lucas stepped out onto the roof of the café. Haley did the same and couldn't believe what she was seeing. All around were fairy lights, there were some bean bags and strikingly of all a miniature golf course had been set up._

 _'Wow,' Haley said doing a twirl and looking all around her. 'Who did this?'_

 _'Nathan, Brooke and I. My mom helped.' He then pointed to a bean bag. 'You can read here.' Lucas added and they both walked over to the bean bags. He sat down and so did Haley. He then reached behind him and pulled out his own book. 'I read here all the time. Sometimes Nate and Brooke will play golf while I do.' He explained and handed Haley her piece of cake. She took it. She looked down at the cake, her book, around her and then back over at Lucas._

 _'Why are you being so nice to me?' Haley suddenly asked. Lucas looked over at her._

 _'Why wouldn't I be?' he said it with such simplicity that Haley didn't argue with it or question it any further._

* * *

'Uh, earth to, Haley!' A hand was waving in front of her face. Haley came back to the present.

'Sorry,' she mumbled and pointed at the cake in front of her. 'The cake distracted me.'

'The cake?' Brooke asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, its caramel.' Haley added as if that explained everything.

'All right,' Brooke conceded. 'So are you going to come?' Brooke pushed on.

'Brooke, I honestly don't think it's a good idea.' Brooke placed her palms down on the table and took a steadying breath.

'Haley,' she said firmly. 'You are in college, here at Duke, you have to start integrating yourself.'

'It's just a lot right now, Brooke.'

'You mean Nathan is a lot.' Brooke shot back and watched as Haley flinched a bit. Ever since that day at Haley's dorm Brooke had been making a point to see Haley as much as possible.

'I don't-' Haley began but stopped talking, a shadow came over Brooke and she glanced up. Nathan was standing behind Brooke, looking down at her while she looked up at him.

'Brooke, what are you doing?' Nathan scolded while pointedly avoiding Haley.

'Well, hello to you too,' Brooke retorted, her neck was starting to feel stiff with the angle she was holding it at.

'What are you doing? And why didn't you answer your phone?' Nathan ignored her previous comment and pushed on with his questions.

'Well, I'm having coffee and cake with _Haley_ ,' Brooke emphasised Haley's name and then pointed at her, forcing Nathan to acknowledge her presence. He finally looked up and over at Haley and he had to pause for a few seconds, her hair was up with a few strands framing her face, she was in a white top and was fidgeting with her hands, and suddenly it struck Nathan just how much he missed her. The problem was, as soon as that thought entered his head, he instantly became frustrated and angry.

'Ex-act-ly,' Nathan drew out the word, 'my point. What are you doing here with her?' Haley flinched at the tone and finally looked up at him. She knew he was pissed, she let her eyes trail down and noticed his curled up fists.

* * *

 _'Nathan,' Haley rushed out and put her hand on his chest, the action caught him by surprise and he focused on Haley. 'Don't let him get to you.' She was watching him carefully and speaking to him softly._

 _'Hales, did you hear what he said about you?' Haley went red she had clearly heard what he had said about her._

 _'Yes,' she exasperatedly said. 'But it is Damien, what more do you expect?' Nathan watched Haley, still not moving but still not calm. 'His trying to get you to throw the game,' Haley briefly glanced over at Brooke who was standing with Lucas. They were watching her, ready to step in and stop Nathan if they had too._

 _'Let it go and beat him on the court.' Haley motioned with her free hand to the basketball court. They were on a brief time out and the Tree Hill Ravens were ahead in the game- which was exactly why Damien had begun pushing Nate's buttons. Nathan had managed to maintain his cool until Damien had started cat calling Haley and bragging about how he was going to make sure he got "in there" with her later that night._

 _'Hales,' Nathan began. Haley looked down and saw his fists- which were still curled up in balls by his sides. 'Can you at least change out of the cheerleading uniform, so that he doesn't have something to look at?' Haley's eyes turned back to Nathan and she gave a small laugh._

 _'No one is looking at me when I'm standing next to Brooke,' Haley commented trying to break the tension. She glanced at his fists they seemed to tighten at her words._

 _'Hales,' Nathan growled and shook his head. She just didn't get it- Nathan thought to himself- she never did. Haley glanced at him and without really thinking about it changed tactics. She was currently in her cheerleading uniform but she had the Raven's cheerleaders jacket on, she normally wore it as much as possible during games. She wasn't completely comfortable with how revealing the cheerleading top underneath the jacket was. Haley moved her hand off Nathan's_ _chest, stepping closer to him and reached down for his clenched fists. She let her one hand rest on his one fist, while her other hand slowly made his other hand move up._

 _'Relax, Nate,' Haley said while holding his gaze. Slowly, Nathan uncurled the fingers of the hand Haley was moving. She brought it to the zipper of her jacket, and carefully curled her fingers around Nathan's and brought both their hands forward. Then she moved their hands down a bit, slowly unzipping the jacket she was wearing as their hands moved down. She let go of Nathan's hand after a few more centimetres and looked expectantly at Nate. Hesitantly, he unzipped the rest of the jacket and Haley felt the fist she was still holding unclench. Nathan moved his hand up and slipped into under her now open jacket, resting it on her shoulder. Haley cocked her head at him and let go of his other hand, without missing a beat Nathan moved his other hand to her other shoulder and slowly he began to push the jacket off of her, running his hands all the way down her arms. Haley caught the jacket as it reached her wrists and pulled it off._

 _'Relax, Nate,' she said again trying not to look hot from the contact they just had. 'I'd rather give you something to concentrate on.' She said softly, Nathan hadn't moved an inch. 'Beat him on the court.' She said once again, firmly, and then turned to walk away and walk towards Brooke. She reached Brooke and finally let out the breath she had been holding._

 _'You're going to drive him crazy,' Brooke said moving to Haley, 'or kill him.' Haley looked over at Brooke not saying anything, she finally let the jacket slip out of her hands and land on the floor next to her. Brooke laughed again. 'We should probably get back to cheering, the game is about to resume.' Brooke added a moment later and Haley nodded, she turned her attention back to the court and moved her eyes to Nathan. He was still watching her, she gave him a small nod, he nodded back and then the game started again._

* * *

Haley closed her eyes and pushed that memory out of her mind she was sure she was going red. She stood up looking at Brooke. It was hard for her to reconcile the fact that she used to be the answer to his frustrations- not the cause. Haley cleared her throat.

'I think I should leave,' she said evenly to Brooke- who was staring curiously at her.

'It is what you do best,' Nathan coldly said. Haley dropped her hands and for a moment looked defeated. Then she collected herself.

'See you around, Brooke.' Haley said turning.

'No,' Brooke called after her. 'See you Saturday evening.' Brooke watched her go and then a moment later Nathan sat down in the seat Haley had been in.

'Tell me,' Brooke said to Nathan and folded her arms. 'Does being an ass make you feel better?' Nathan cocked his head to the side.

'Just let it go,' he said between clenched teeth. Brooke gave a small scoff.

'I think _you_ need to let it go.'

* * *

'I'm starting to think you are avoiding me,' a voice said behind Brooke and into her ear. Instantly she felt goosebumps run down her spine. A moment later she watched as Julian came to stand in front of her, she was currently sitting on a picnic table.

'I just have a lot going on,' Brooke said coyly.

'I tend to make time for the people I like,' Julian replied and smirked at her. Brooke broke out into a grin.

'What makes you think I like you, Baker?' Brooke raised her eyebrows and tilted her head at him- it was the end of the day and Brooke had needed a place to just distress for a bit. She found that navigating this new situation with Haley and Nathan was quite taxing. She hadn't had any time to just debrief herself- see how she was actually feeling. Julian watched as the sun set behind Brooke and seemed to wrap around her, he stepped forward and moved his one hand into her hair.

'Because of this,' he breathed out and then leaned down, pulling Brooke closer to him. He kissed her, slowly at first and then found himself stepping even closer to her deepening the kiss as she grabbed his shirt. He broke away a few seconds later and grinned down at her.

'You're right,' he said sarcastically, 'You definitely don't like me.'

'Oh, shut up,' Brooke replied and then laughed- for the first time in a few days she was actually laughing. She breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing. She stared up at Julian. 'So,' she began and jumped off the table. 'Are you going to take me to dinner or what?' Julian wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

'I thought you would never ask.' He replied while leading her away, she leaned into him and Julian instinctively leaned down and placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

Nathan let the ball go and watched as it missed the net again. Frustrated, he went to pick it up, but as soon as his fingers took hold of the ball he threw it across the court. He hated how he was feeling, he had felt like this only once before and he refused to think about that again. The court was empty, it was late and this wasn't helping. There was no point to dwelling on Haley, or letting her get under his skin. He just had to let it go, accept that she was here. He walked to the bleachers and sat down, he took a breath and then placed his head in his hands. For a moment he let himself go back.

* * *

 _'Nathan Scott,' Haley yelled as she swung his bedroom open. She walked straight in, gave him one look and yanked open his curtains. 'So, you lost one game.' She shot at him and then went to his cupboard pulling out a red shirt. 'It's time to get over it.' She threw the shirt at him and he caught it. He looked up at her, her hair was curly and she was in shorts with a spaghetti strapped top on._

 _'This game was important,' Nathan growled turning away from Haley and concentrating on the game he had been playing on his Xbox. Haley sighed in frustration and walked in front of him, blocking the TV. She leaned forward._

 _'Listen, if you don't get your ass up and ready,' Haley pointed at the door. 'Then I'll have no choice but to send Brooke in. And you can pout all you want but she will literally kick your ass if you don't come to her party.' Haley straightened. 'Not to mention, you owe me.'_

 _'I owe you?' Nathan questioned her. She cocked her head at him._

 _'Oh, you don't remember?' Haley giggled in delight. 'Last weekend when you were oh so drunk at the party,' she paused for effect. 'You refused to dance with me, and so brazenly said that the only way that would happen was if you lost this game to the Blue Devils. Well, guess, what Nate?' she winked at him. 'You owe me a dance.' Nathan groaned and fell back onto his bed._

 _'I vaguely remember this.' He sat back up._

 _'Can't you just dance with Luke?' He ran a hand through his hair. 'I'm really not in the mood for this party.' Haley sighed._

 _'I dance with Luke all the time, plus him and Brooke are pretty touchy feely right now.'_

 _'I've noticed.' Nathan groaned._

 _'I'm not going to this party without you. Whether you like it or not you are coming with me.' Nathan raised his eyebrows. Haley had her hands on her hips and she was eyeing him, her serious expression broke him down, and for the first time in a few days he started to feel better._

 _'I have a better idea, Hales.' Nathan said walking towards her._

 _'Oh, really?' she questioned- feeling a little on edge- Nathan still hadn't put a shirt on._

 _'Yeah,' Nathan said and then without further explanation he picked Haley up._

 _'Nathan, what are you doing?' Haley squealed trying to get out of his grasp._

 _'You'll see.'_

 _'Nate,' Haley pushed against his shoulder. Then she looked behind her and saw exactly where he was heading. 'You better not be planning what I think you are.' Nathan grinned at her._

 _'Come on, Hales, neither of us really feels like going to this party and I need to cool off.' Nathan didn't say anything else because the next thing Haley knew he was running and had jumped into his pool with her still in his arms._

 _'Nathan Scott!' Haley scolded when she came up, she swam towards him and swiftly began spraying water at him. 'You did not just do that!'_

 _'Oh, come on, Hales,' he laughed at her state. 'This is so much better than a party at the beach house again.' Nathan laughing made Haley stop and consider him. This was the first time in a few days he seemed relaxed._

 _'Ok,' Haley conceded. She reached under the water and swiftly took her shoes off- throwing them out of the pool. 'But I'm not explaining to Brooke why we didn't pitch. And you still owe me that dance.' Haley added as she went under the water once more._

* * *

Nathan came back to the present- that memory was one of his favourites. He had spent the entire day with just Haley, doing whatever they pleased, and he remembered how he had felt- happy and not disappointed with himself. That day was the start of a lot of things for him and Haley. Yet, here they were now barely speaking, and Nathan knew that he would have to see her again, that he couldn't escape her- the thought made his skin cold. He rubbed his temples, how the hell was he supposed to navigate this situation?

* * *

 **Saturday Night**

Haley wrung her hands together and stared at herself in the mirror again- she had a bad feeling about this. But there was no backing out- Brooke had been insistent and the least Haley could do was pitch up. She closed her eyes for a moment and then readied herself for the evening. She grabbed her phone, and made her way out the door. Brooke had offered to fetch her but Haley had wanted the time alone and had rather agreed to meet her at the party. She knew where it was, it was a short walk.

Ten minutes later Haley stood at the door, she didn't understand why she was quite so nervous. She walked into the party and for a moment just took in her surroundings. The house was big and open, there were people everywhere but it wasn't too overcrowded. She walked around the place, there was an outside area with glass doors which looked out on to a pool. She was about to call Brooke when she heard her name being called.

'Haley!' Brooke yelled excitedly and Haley turned around. Brooke was walking towards her with a boy just behind her- they were both smiling. Brooke was wearing a beautiful dress that had an open back, as always she looked phenomenal. She stopped in front of Haley.

'Haley,' she said again and motioned to the boy standing next to her. 'This is Julian, and this,' she paused a grabbed one of the cups that Julian had been holding. 'Is for you.' She handed the cup to Haley. 'Drink up and go meet some people. Julian over here promised to dance with me, come find me later, ok?' Brooke bounced and before Haley could say anything they were off. Haley took a deep breath and looked around her- it was a party after all- she figured she just needed to relax a bit and she would start to fell better. She took a sip of the drink she had been given, and then without really thinking about it, she walked outside to the pool. She stood there, enjoying the breeze, when she glanced behind her she had a perfect view of the lounge area where the makeshift dance floor had been set up. Haley downed her drink- she turned around ready to leave and rejoin the party when her phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID- immediately answering the call.

'Hey,' Haley said and the relief in her voice was apparent. She began pacing up and down the pool. 'You have the best timing.' Haley paused and listened to the voice on the other end. 'Yeah, it's going ok, Pey.' Again Haley paused to listen and as she did, her eyes drifted to the lounge area and she landed on Brooke and Julian. She watched as Julian wrapped an arm around her waist and said something to her that made her laugh- Haley remembered seeing Brooke look happy like that once before.

* * *

 _What are you looking at, Hales?' Nathan said from behind her, she glanced back and then motioned with her head. 'Luke finally asked her to dance.' Nathan took a few steps forward and came to stand next to Haley. They were at a Spring Dance and for weeks Haley had watched as Lucas floundered around Brooke. Five minutes ago he had walked over to the girls and casually asked Brooke to dance. Except there was nothing casual about it. Haley watched as Luke whispered something into Brooke's ear and saw Brooke laugh while blushing. Brooke had her arms around Luke's neck and he had his wrapped around the small of the back. She hadn't ever seen the two of them look so happy, as they just danced and danced._

* * *

Haley came back to the conversation. Her eyes still trained on Brooke and Julian.

'How's it going that side with you two?' Haley asked Peyton and waited for her response. 'It's a bit tense, Pey.' Haley said back and waited again. She sighed. 'I really don't think now is the right time for you two to come visit.' Haley turned around for a few seconds and when she turned back she was surprised to see Nathan standing with Brooke and Julian- the three of them were laughing-seeing the three of them like that made something in Haley feel like it was stinging. 'Yeah, it's really weird being here, Pey. Nathan's furious at me. I'm working on it with Brooke though.' Haley swallowed, she was starting to feel that stinging sensation in her throat. 'But like I said, I don't think now is the best time for you guys to come visit.' Haley paused while Peyton spoke and watched as Brooke nudged Nathan and as he smiled back at her. 'I know,' Haley said into her phone. 'I will keep you updated.' Haley added, she was about to turn around again when she felt eyes on her, she looked back over at Brooke, Julian and Nathan and saw Nathan staring at her through the glass doors. She blinked and looked away. 'Send my love, ok?' Haley added and then a second later the phone call ended. She shook her head, and looked up at the sky, turning around. She didn't belong here.

* * *

A movement caught Nathan's eye and he glanced up. He looked outside for a mere second and was about to turn away when he fully registered the scene. Haley was there, standing on the other side of the pool, he watched her. Noted that she was wearing a pair of black shorts with a strapless heart shaped top. Her hair was down and curly. He watched as she spoke into her phone, and then he watched as she looked up and caught his gaze. For a moment he froze, he knew what that look on her face meant. A second later she was looking away and had turned around. He still kept his eyes on her.

'I'll be back,' he said to Brooke and Julian -unsure of what he was actually doing. He began making his way towards the glass doors but he could already see Haley walking away from the pool. He pushed through the crowd and stepped outside, looking around, but he couldn't see Haley any more. He glanced around the pool area and back inside- he wasn't sure he was going to be able to find her now.

* * *

 **A/N: Next update will be up soon, hope you liked it. Please review.**


	4. Shields Go Down

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please keep reviewing. Just a note on the chapter, I wanted this chapter to be a little bit fun because the next few chapters are going to be a bit intense. I will try to update soon. Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Chapter 4: Shields Go Down**

 _ **'I'll be back,' he said to Brooke and Julian -unsure of what he was actually doing. He began making his way towards the glass doors but he could already see Haley walking away from the pool. He pushed through the crowd and stepped outside, looking around, but he couldn't see Haley any more. He glanced around the pool area and back inside- he wasn't sure he was going to be able to find her now.**_

 **A Few Hours Later**

Nathan's head shot up, he knew that laugh.

'What's wrong?' Nathan's teammate paused and asked him.

'Uh, nothing,' Nathan nodded, giving Daniel the go ahead to keep talking. A moment later he heard that laugh again- and it resonated with him in a way he couldn't quite define. He shook his head.

'I'll be right back,' he said to Daniel and immediately walked off. He stopped after he had taken a few steps and debated which way to turn. Instinctively he went right, turned a corner and walked into another room. He stopped in the door frame and scanned the scene. The sight he found before him didn't surprise him in the slightest- there she was sitting on a table and everyone around her was laughing.

* * *

' _Hey Nate,' he felt hands clap him on the back, 'You've been holding out on us.' Nathan could feel his lips form a half smile and turned around._

' _What do you mean?' Nate asked his friend Skills._

' _Haley man,' Skills replied and pointed over to the steps in-front of the beach house. There she was, busy laughing and there were people all around her. She said something, winked, pointed at someone Nathan didn't know and everyone watched as the poor guy had to down his drink, and then they all turned to Haley again laughing. It was like she was magnetic or effortlessly captivating- probably a combination of the two. 'Why hasn't she been to one of these parties before?' Skills words broke into Nathan's thoughts and he turned his focus back to the conversation._

' _It took Brooke, Lucas and I pretty much a year to convince her to finally come to one of these things.'_

' _Well, it's a damn shame it took that long.'_

' _Yeah,' Nathan sighed and walked off towards Haley. As he made his way across the sand he saw Brooke come over and grab Haley's hand. Instantly Haley stood up, Brooke whispered something in her ear and he watched as Haley threw her head back and laughed. Without another word the two girls began walking away, and at the same time a disappointment settled over Nathan that he could only equate to the fact that he hadn't been able to reach Haley in that moment._

* * *

Nathan stood there in the doorframe, sipping his drink and was about to turn around when someone called out his name. He froze all eyes were on him, including Haley's.

'Nate,' a guy he knew as Chris called him over, 'You have got to meet Haley.' Everyone around her nodded and he watched as she sat dead still, not giving away any emotion. He debated what to do and then finally walked into the room.

'Really? And why is that?' Nate asked Chris coming to stand just in front of her.

'Because she beat everyone at pretty much all the drinking games, and it's hard not to like her,' the answer seemed to just flow from Chris.

'I knew a Haley once. They aren't really my type of girls.' The words seeped out of Nathan and his face settled into a hard line. Haley's head immediately shot up, she was stung by the words but only for a moment, honestly she was tired of feeling sorry for herself and sorry for the situations she kept finding herself in.

'Funny,' Haley jumped down from the table and reached for the cup behind her. 'I knew a Nathan once,' she tilted her head to the side. 'He was an ass too.' General amusement at Haley's comment rolled through the crowd. She positioned herself in front of Nathan and held up the cup.

'In or out?'

'What are the rules?'

'You know the rules, Nate.' The fire in Haley's eyes drew Nathan in. It was the first time that she wasn't backing away from him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to walk away from her challenge. Not, while a room full of people were watching them.

'What are the stakes?' Someone in the crowd yelled out.

'Winner will decide at the end.' Haley said simply and flipped her hair over her shoulder, she was about to turn around and walk to the table when Nathan leaned down and whispered into her ear.

'I saw you outside earlier on the phone,' Nathan's breath tickled Haley's neck. 'You looked like you were about to leave. What changed your mind?' Haley flinched. It was true, at the end of her call with Peyton she had wanted to leave, but on her way out she had run into Julian. While Brooke was off mingling he sat with Haley, and surprisingly, she found herself relaxing so she had decided to stay for a bit. A few shots later and suddenly she was the master of all the drinking games. Haley shifted her gaze upwards, Nathan was trying to get under her skin.

'What's it to you?' she cocked her head at him and Nathan exhaled. Neither of them said anything. 'Answer my question and I'll answer yours.' She added. Nathan straightened out- he deliberately downed the rest of his drink.

'Let's just play.' Haley smirked and didn't waste a beat, she walked back to the table and set the game up.

* * *

'What exactly is going on here?' Brooke stopped next to Julian and handed him his cup.

'Well,' Julian pointed with his one finger while taking a sip of his drink. He flinched at how strong it was, and made a mental note to not let Brooke get anymore of his drinks. 'Your friend, uh Haley?' Brooke nodded. 'Is busy kicking Nathan's ass- this is the third round.' Brooke raised her eyebrows.

'No,' Brooke was pretty sure that she had just misheard Julian and that her eyes were playing a trick on her, because there was no way that Nathan could be playing drinking games with Haley. 'He should know better!' Brooke exclaimed stepping into the room.

'What do you mean?' Julian asked following after her.

'Haley in high school- once we got her to loosen up a bit,' Brooke added as an afterthought and kept weaving through the crowd to get a better look. 'Was pretty much a champion at whatever drinking game she played. She was an effortless winner, which meant we could never get her drunk. It was really annoying.' Brooke stopped walking and tapped the guy in front of her on his shoulder. 'Move.' She said simply to him and gestured with her hand, without waiting for him to respond she stepped in front of him and was now right at the table.

'Unbelievable.' She whistled out once she saw the site in front of her and grinned at Julian before turning back to watch Nathan and Haley.

* * *

'You look tense,' Nathan spoke while debating his next move.

'Do I?' Haley smirked and took a sip of her drink. 'I'm actually a bit bored- I didn't think it would be this easy to beat you.' She pointed at the shot on the table that was next to Nathan. 'By the way, you still have to drink that, you lost the previous hand.' Nathan's eyes shifted up at her words, and he gave a half chuckle. Despite himself he was actually enjoying this- a fact that he was trying to ignore.

'You haven't won yet,' he reached for the shot and downed it. 'I don't give up that easily.' This time Haley scoffed.

'Could have fooled me.'

'What does that mean?' Nathan hadn't missed the comment. Haley pulled her gaze away and briefly looked around; she paused when she saw Brooke and Julian right by the table. Brooke waved at her and Haley chuckled.

'Nothing, stop stalling, play your move.' She shrugged. 'Or you know you could just concede already.'

'I'm not going to make this easy for you,' Nathan shot back while laying his cards down.

'I never thought you would,' Haley eyed the card he had just placed down and shook her head. This honestly had been too easy. She leaned across the table, and tapped her finger on the card he had just placed down.

'I didn't think you would have been so inept at this,' Haley was purposefully being cheeky; afterall she was feeding off the atmosphere in the room.

'That's what most girls say to him,' Brooke chimed in and everyone laughed, Haley even paused to chuckle and Nathan stopped to glare at her. 'Sorry.' She mumbled at him and gave her drink to Julian. 'I think I've had enough.' She said to Julian who laughed. He shook his head and playfully nudged her. A second later all the focus turned back to Haley.

'I'm going to do this,' Haley tapped the card again and placed another one down, 'then while you take another shot.' Haley turned to Chris who chuckled and immediately poured another for Nathan. 'I'm going to play this card and officially win.' Haley was still leaning across the table and smirked up at Nathan. He held her gaze and slightly shook his head, but Haley couldn't help but notice that for the first time since he had almost run her over, he didn't seem to mind her. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Haley inclined her head and Nathan took his shot. She finally straightened up. Nathan placed his palms up.

'All right, what do you want?' the crowd was now itching to find out what Haley's term would be for winning. She tapped her chin and looked around the room.

'Hmmmm, what do I want,' she was drawing out the process but she knew exactly what she was going to make Nathan do. Eventually she pointed at Julian and everyone turned to look at him, he shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. 'How to phrase this,' she turned back to Nathan who had arched his one brow. 'Pretty much, you are going to belong to Julian for at least a week, whatever he wants you to do, _you have to do._ ' Haley emphasised the last few words and then she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the expression on Nathan's face and at the pure bliss on Julian's. She walked over to Brooke and Julian.

'Have fun,' she said to Julian tapping him on the shoulder. 'Brooke, I'm out. See you tomorrow.'

'That was probably one of the best things I've ever seen.' Brooke squealed and hugged Haley goodbye. Haley briefly glanced over her shoulder, Nathan was watching her. She gave him a small shrug and then began to leave the room- amongst the multiple cries for her to stay.

* * *

Haley walked outside and stopped for just a moment, the cool air was a blessing on her skin. She was about to carry on walking when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Nathan standing there. They both stayed silent for awhile and Haley shifted uncomfortably.

'Will you be fine getting back to campus?' Nathan finally spoke, and watched as Haley tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

'Yeah, I'll manage.'

'Don't get the wrong idea, Hales. That was a one time thing in there. You and I won't be interacting much, if I can help it.' The next thing that Haley did surprised and bothered Nathan- she began laughing.

'I wasn't holding my breath, Nathan. I didn't think that,' Haley motioned towards the party, 'changed anything.' Haley turned to leave.

'You were different tonight,' Nathan's words stopped her from walking but she didn't turn around. 'It was like watching the version of you that I once knew.' Haley sighed.

'She hasn't gone anywhere, Nate.' Haley calmly replied and then left before the intensity of the conversation got to her.

* * *

'Julian, I think you need to take me to bed.' Brooke yawned.

'Brooke,' Nathan scolded.

'Whatever, I didn't mean it like that,' Brooke raised her eyebrows. 'He knows what I mean.' Julian laughed.

'I sure do. Come on, Pretty Lady.' Julian wrapped his arm around Brooke and she immediately leaned into him.

'Thanks,' she said while looking up at Julian. 'Bye Nate.' She added. Julian nodded at Nathan who stood there and watched them leave.

* * *

' _Come on, Pretty,' Lucas said to Brooke and held out his hand for her. She immediately took it and stood up, leaning her head on his shoulder once she was standing. 'I'll take you home.' Lucas felt Brooke nod against his shoulder. She hadn't been feeling well the entire day but had still insisted on going out with all of them that evening. Lucas wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist and they slowly made their way over to Nathan._

' _Nate,' Lucas said grabbing his attention._

' _What's wrong?' Nathan immediately asked when he turned and saw Brooke_

' _She just needs to go home and sleep,' Lucas said evenly and Nathan relaxed. 'I'm going to take her back. Could you make sure Haley gets home safely?' Nathan nodded._

' _Yeah, sure. Feel better, Davis.' Nathan said while giving her a small smile- which she returned. A moment later they left, and Nathan watched as Brooke leaned into Lucas and placed a small kiss on top of her head, while leading her back home._

* * *

 **A/N: Make my day and leave a review :)**


	5. 22 & 23

**A/N: First off thank you for all the reviews! Secondly, I rewrote this Chapter like three times, I really needed to set a lot up in this Chapter. So it focuses on one theme but it is important to the story that I did it like that.**

 **I know it's frustrating that I haven't revealed much yet but after this chapter a lot of what happened in this past comes to light.**

 **As always thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing! Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Chapter 5: 22 & 23**

Brooke lay on her stomach as Julian traced his fingers up and down her back. She sighed contently. She felt Julian shift a bit and then his hands went to her sides and stilled. He placed a kiss on her neck.

'Why haven't I noticed this before?' He asked a moment later, and shifted so Brooke could look up at him.

'Mmmm?' she asked and then watched as Julian's one hand move backed over to her side and began tracing the number 22. Brooke paled and sat up. She looked down at the little black 22 that was tattooed on the side of her ribcage, just in line with her breast.

'Its normally covered by my clothes, my bra, my arm...' Brooke began to mumble.

'Why 22?' She faltered and closed he eyes for a second, willing the memories away.

'It's just something Haley and I did.'

'Haley has a tattoo?' Brooke nodded. She jumped out of bed. 'You did this with Haley?' She nodded again. 'This has to be an interesting story.' Brooke smiled, it was kinda interesting.

* * *

 _"Oh no, Brooke.' Haley gro_ _aned and tried to pull her hand back._

 _'Oh come on, it's our last year-'_

 _'That doesn't mean we should do this!'_

 _'You lost the bet!' Haley opened her mouth and then closed it. She had lost the bet._

 _'Fine. But I'm not getting like a butterfly or Chinese character.' Brooke huffed._

 _'Well, what do you suggest then?' Brooke asked and watched as Haley broke out into a wide grin._

* * *

 _'_ It was actually Haley's idea on what we got.'

'Does she have a number as well?'

'Yeah.' Brooke shifted uncomfortably knowing what the next question would be.

'Why the numbers?' And there it was. The question Brooke-couldn't- didn't know how to answer.

'Well, come now Baker,' Brooke put on the best smile she could muster. 'I'm not going to _just_ tell you all my secrets. You at least have to buy a girl dinner.' She winked at him and then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 'I'm starving. I'm going to go get ready.' She watched Julian give her a curious look and then nod, she walked off into the bathroom. Closed the door and leaned against it. Closing her eyes, she lifted her hand and let her fingers trace over the 22. She breathed deeply and dropped her hand, that was a conversation for a different day about a different time.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Haley stared at the book she held in her hands and absentmindedly kept flipping the book over and over. She walked on, not really paying attention to any of her surroundings. So, when she heard her name being yelled out she started and dropped her book. She looked in the direction of the yelling and saw Julian waving at her and just behind him was Brooke and Nathan. She hesitated, turned back to pick her book up, and then steadily made her way over to them.

'Hey,' Haley said when she reached them. Haley's eyes scanned the three of them, Brooke and Julian were smiling at her whereas Nathan was avoiding looking at her. She gave a quiet sigh and turned her focus back to Brooke and Julian. 'What's up?'

'Well, you know there is game on this weekend?' Brooke started excitedly, Haley nodded her response. 'Well, it's also Julian's birthday.'

'Oh?' Haley responded and turned to look at Julian, he was now standing next to Brooke and she was leaning into him slightly. Haley hadn't even registered when that had moved into that position.

'Yeah, anyway the match is in the morning, and after the game we are going to head off to this lake I know about for some birthday celebrations.' Haley scrunched her eyebrows and was about to speak when Brooke interrupted her.

'We aren't really giving you an option. You are coming with. We're watching Nathan play and then heading out for the day.' Brooke stated and folded her arms.

'Who exactly is going?' Haley questioned and kept looking at each of them in turn. Nathan had still not said a word and he wasn't really looking at anything it seemed.

'Just us,' Julian finally answered. Haley looked incredulously at him and then Brooke; she gave a small laugh.

'Haley,' Brooke began to reprimand. 'You're coming. Ignore him.' She said pointing to Nathan who finally looked up and over at Brooke. 'So, we'll see you at the game and then head out together afterwards?' Haley stared Brooke down and then she looked over at Julian-this boy that she barely knew but who had been nothing but nice to her and who Brooke seemed to genuinely like. He hadn't even questioned her about well…anything. The situation was oddly reminiscent for Haley. She sighed, resigning herself to the weekend plans.

'Sure. I'd be happy to be there for the birthday celebrations. But I won't be at the game.' At her words Nathan finally looked over at her, Haley could feel his eyes on her. She didn't turn to him, she stayed focused on Julian and Brooke.

'The game is super early, Haley. Surely you can make it.' Brooke sized Haley up watching her every movement. She begun to play with the book again.

'I just,' Haley paused and looked down. 'I just can't make the game but I will meet up with you afterwards.' She finished speaking and couldn't help it, she looked over at Nathan- he had his head cocked to the side and was staring at her curiously.

'Do you have plans in the morning?' Nathan finally spoke and his words weren't really a simple question they were a challenge. Haley inhaled sharply.

'Yeah, I do.' she replied calmly- her tone was unnaturally even. 'But I'll definitely be there for your birthday celebration, Julian.' She took a step back with her last words, smiled once more at Brooke and Julian and then looked back at Nathan. His eyebrows were furrowed, arms folded and he was clearly studying her. She bit her lip. 'I have to go.' She didn't wait for any of them to protest and simply turned on her heels and left.

Nathan watched Haley walk away and as soon as she was out of earshot he turned towards Brooke.

'Haley freaked out there when we pushed her about the game,' Nathan stated. He knew that tone of voice Haley had used when he questioned her reasons for not going to the game. It was the same voice she had used whenever she freaked out, even when she was a kid when something bothered her, her voice changed into this unnaturally calm tone. A part of Nathan hated that he could still read her so well, that he still knew exactly what that tone of voice had meant.

'Yeah,' Brooke was still watching Haley go. 'Yeah, she did.' She finally added turning to look at Nathan. Julian kept glancing between the two of them.

'You don't think? That she hasn't-' Nathan stopped short, processing his own words. Processing the possibility of what he was thinking.

'I don't know.' Brooke's throat was suddenly very dry. She understood the implication behind Nathan's words.

'I don't exactly know what's going on here,' Julian motioned at Brooke and then Nathan. 'But I think you're over thinking it. I just don't think Haley likes Nathan very much,' he paused and shot a sympathetic look at Nathan. 'And that's why she didn't want to come to the game.' Brooke looked at Julian and a second later she began laughing. Nathan shook his head.

'Hey, it's a possibility.' Brooke said through her laughter. They didn't bring the topic up again but it stayed in the back of Nathan's mind. He _knew_ that tone, it wasn't as simple as Haley simply having plans, there was something else to it, something he figured but didn't want to acknowledge.

* * *

 **The Weekend**

Haley settled against a tree and stared out at the lake, it really was a beautiful day. They had been here for a few hours already. She watched as Julian and Brooke seemed to get a bit lost in their own world. She closed her eyes and settled, she just wanted a few minutes before she had to rejoin them. Before she had to purposefully try to avoid Nathan and his enquiring gaze. But Haley felt the shadow move across her before she heard the voice.

'What are you doing?' She squinted up to see Nathan standing above her. It took her a moment to gather her senses. She cleared her throat.

'Nothing really, why?' She she sat up and leaned against the tree letting her fingers brush through the grass. Nathan made a frustrated sound. Haley eyed him.

'Hey, you came over to me. I can't possibly have irritated you already.' Haley folded her arms and stared at Nathan.

'Very funny,' Nathan replied and took a step forward.

'I wasn't joking.' Haley shot back. This was the first time Nathan had actively spoken to her today.

'Brooke organised a cake,' Nathan stated simply. 'She wants to do the cake before we start drinking.' Haley nodded and stood. Nathan and Haley walked silently to the one picnic table that was out here. On it was a chocolate cake. She stopped a bit before the table, letting Nathan walk ahead and watched as Brooke giggled at Julian and began arranging the candles on the cake.

* * *

' _Oh come on,' Lucas stated flatly. 'Don't you think we've outgrown the birthday cake thing?' Brooke looked incredulous._

' _You are never too old for cake,' She stated matter of factly while lighting the candles._

' _I second that,' Haley added while plopping into a seat next to Lucas. Nathan came to stand behind her._

' _No point in arguing, Luke. You know how stubborn Brooke is.' Nathan chipped in and placed his hands on either side of Haley's chair. Brooke finished lighting the candles and grinned over at Lucas._

' _Come on, Luke,' she said and placed her hand on his. 'It's your birthday. Let's make it fun.' He sighed, conceding._

' _Ok,' Luke turned to look at Haley and Nathan. 'But if we're going to do a cake, we're going to do it how we always do.' Haley smiled at that response and Nathan shook his head._

' _Oh come on,' Brooke huffed._

' _It's tradition,' Lucas said simply, eyeing Brooke. 'The Scott siblings always blow out the candles together.' Brooke pointed at Haley._

' _She isn't a Scott, she's a James. If she gets to do it, I want to as well.' Haley laughed- it was like they were kids again, always the same argument, and always the same response._

' _Haley is my family,' Lucas replied seriously. Haley was always taken aback every time he said that, he had said it since the very first birthday party she had celebrated with them when they were ten. Before Lucas blew out his candles he called her over, Nathan was already there, he explained the tradition about how the Scott siblings always blew out the candles together. She remembered asking him why she was there then, and he had simply replied because she was his family. She remembered a miniature Brooke being upset and she also remembered the reply he had given her. It was the same one he was readying himself to say now. 'Brooke, you can't blow out the candles, one day I'm going to marry you. So, if I let you blow them out it would be like calling you my sister and that would be weird.' Brooke always had the same reaction to the reply, she blushed and murmured a "whatever". But she never blew out the candles with them._

* * *

Haley came back to the present, Brooke was now lighting the candles. She moved over to the table.

'This is ridiculous,' Julian laughed.

'Look, just think about it this way,' Brooke eyed him and kept lighting. 'It's something extra to eat before we start drinking it up and everyone likes cake.'

'I wouldn't argue this point with her. She's exceptionally stubborn about birthday cakes.' Haley interjected and pointed at the cake. 'Just go with it.' Julian laughed and threw up his hands in defeat. A minute later Brooke was done and a few seconds after that Julian blew out the candles. They each took a slice of cake and sat down at the table.

'You missed a good game today,' Brooke started and locked eyes with Haley. 'Nathan played really well.' Brooke used her fork to point at Nathan and Haley followed it. Nathan was looking at her. 'You should definitely try catch the next one.' Haley turned back to Brooke. She shifted uncomfortably. Slowly she broke a piece of her cake off.

'Yeah,' Haley replied simply. She could feel Nathan still watching her, and she knew Brooke wasn't just making small talk. Haley finished off the rest of her cake. 'I think I'm ready to start the drinking part of this day.' Haley mustered a smile and hoped everyone would just move on from this topic.

* * *

'Oh come on,' Haley huffed and threw the cards down that she was holding. 'Are you cheating or something?' Haley asked Julian, he simply laughed and tapped his cards.

'Statistically there had to be someone who could beat you,' Julian grinned at Haley. 'Also I'm just really good at cards.' Haley groaned, she had lost again at the drinking game they were playing. This was their fourth drinking game and while Brooke and Nathan had been eliminated early on, Julian was really giving Haley a run for her money. He reached down for the bottle of shooters.

'Julian,' she held up her hand. 'I honestly cannot do another shot of that stuff.'

'Ah, but you lost.'

'Yeah, and I love it when you are drunk.' Brooke added in and Haley stuck her tongue out at her. She looked to Nathan briefly who really wasn't paying attention to them. He seemed to be looking at the lake, lost in his thoughts and not really interested in what was going on. He was like for most of the afternoon.

'Pick something else you want me to do,' Haley waved her hand at Julian and shook her head vigorously at the bottle.

'Ok,' Julian conceded and looked to Brooke and then back to Haley. A grin spread across his face. 'I have a question I want to you answer.' Haley tilted her head and waited for him to continue. 'What number do you have?' Haley's face scrunched in confusion and she glanced towards Brooke who suddenly looked very nervous.

'What do you mean?' Haley asked Julian, hesitantly turning her attention away from Brooke and back to Julian.

'Your tattoo, I know you have one. Brooke told me it was something you two did together. So what's you number?' Haley looked back at Brooke who was clearly stressed and who had her eyes trained to Julian now. She suddenly wished she had just taken the shot. But she knew she had to answer, Julian didn't seem like he was going to drop this and Brooke looked worried. Haley took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.

'Um, ' Haley kept her gaze on Julian but she could see Nathan in her peripheral vision. 'I have a 23.' She saw Nathan's head snap back and turn towards her, he was clearly paying attention now.

'So Brooke has a 22 and you have 23?' Julian recapped. 'Why? What's the significance?' Haley once again looked towards Brooke, she gave her head a slight shake. Haley swallowed understanding that Brooke hadn't explained the significance of the numbers.

'They were relevant to us in high school,' Haley said evenly answering in the vaguest way she could. She looked at Brooke, who then turned to look at Nathan and then back at Haley. Haley finally couldn't take it anymore and looked at Nathan. He held her gaze and Haley immediately felt herself flush. Without thinking about it she stood up.

'Anyway, Julian thanks for getting me drunk.' Haley put her hands on her hips. 'I'm just going to go over there for a bit, sober up and all.' Before anyone could say anything she left. She bee lined for a tree on the far side of the lake. When she reached it, she placed her hand on its trunk and took a shaky breath. She tried to steady herself and brush off what just happened but she was finding it difficult.

* * *

'Haley,' Nathan's voice came from behind her. She still had her hand placed on the tree trunk, but slowly she removed it and then turned around to face Nathan. He was only a few steps away from her.

'Brooke has a 22,' Nathan begun once she faced him. 'I knew that. But you have a 23? Was Julian right did you and Brooke do this-'

'In our senior year,' Haley cut Nathan off. 'Just before-' she closed her eyes. 'Just before the end of the year.'

'Why?' Nathan took a step forward. Haley didn't reply. 'Why, Haley?' he repeated the question, he needed to know the answer.

'We wanted something that was significance to us. That was important to each of us. I uh, I don't really know what else to say. ' Haley faded off and Nathan stayed quiet. He took another step towards her.

'Will you show me?' Haley considered Nathan; this was the first time he was talking to her without any amount of irritation or frustration present in him. She nodded and then very slowly she lifted her top and turned a bit to the side. The fabric of her bra was just covering the numbers and she lifted the material ever so slightly. Nathan inhaled sharply there on Haley's left side of her ribs, was the number 23. He took one more step forward and without really thinking about it, extended his arm. His fingers brushed over the 23 and Haley's eyes shut. A moment later he put his hand on her side covering the numbers.

'That's my number.' Nathan roughly said.

'Yeah,' Haley turned her head to look at him. 'Yeah, it is.'

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. I thought about this Chapter a lot it wasn't just about setting the end scene up with Haley and Nathan but it also set up a lot of other frameworks. Anyway, I will try to update by the end of the week! Also there will be a lot more Naley scenes from here on out.**


	6. There are Things I would Like to Say

**A/N: I would just like to say that the reviews for this story have really been amazing. Thank you to everyone who takes the time out to leave a review!**

 **Also I'm kinda on holiday now, so expect another Chapter up soon.**

 **On a side note, if you feel like it, you should read this Chapter while listening to the Ryan Adams version of Wonderwall. I love both the original and this version, I feel like each version is very raw in it's own way. But for this Chapter you want Ryan Adams.**

 **AND I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! And review please. :) As always italics are flashbacks.**

 **Chapter 6: There are Many Things I would Like to Say to You**

 _'That's my number.' Nathan roughly said._

 _'Yeah,' Haley turned her head to look at him. 'Yeah, it is.'_

This had to stop. Nathan forced his eyes open and scolded himself; he had to stop replaying that moment. Ever since it happened, whenever he wasn't careful, his mind would go back to that day at the lake when he saw the 23 on Haley. Forcing his attention elsewhere Nathan watched as people bobbed in and out in front of him. He leaned against the table, drink in hand, and for the first time in awhile didn't want to participate, he just wanted to observe. The truth was he was a having a hard time these days. Haley pitching up unexpectedly had thrown him, but Haley having _his_ number tattooed on him, created a whirlwind. He couldn't settle on any action, on any thought and certainly not on any feeling. He'd tried to just carry on afterwards, still attempting to acknowledge her as little as possible, but truthfully he couldn't stop noticing her now. And it was painful. He closed his eyes, he had hoped that tonight would have been different with so many people around he figured the last thing on his mind would be Haley. Yet, again, he was wrong. He placed his drink down on the table he had been leaning on and pushed off. Determined to distract himself for just a moment. He walked easily through the crowd and stopped in front of a small group of people that he knew. Immediately the two girls in the group turned to him and smiled. The one closest to him instantly begun flirting and Nathan angled his body toward her, he was just about to respond to her comment too when he felt a hand on his arm. He knew that touch, his body never forgot it. He froze and then without a second glance at the girl he was about to talk to, he turned around. Haley didn't drop her hold on his arm.

'Nate,' she said his name with such relief that he knew something wasn't right.

'Haley, what's wrong?' he said. She shook her head.

'I don't feel well,' she looked up at him, her eyes were watery and she was clearly flushed. Nathan reacted instantly, he grabbed her hand and began moving her out of the crowd. 'I was looking for Brooke-' Haley stumbled and Nathan caught her.

'Haley, what the hell?' Nathan stopped and righted her. 'How much have you had to drink?' Her head shot up at the accusation behind his words, behind his tone.

'One drink and it wasn't alcoholic,' she snapped back and then instantly felt dizzy. She shut her eyes. 'I just need to go back to my dorm,' she paused for a moment and with an immense amount of effort opened her eyes. 'Please, can you find Brooke?' Nathan studied her, something about this situation really angered him and he had a funny feeling it had to do with the fact that Haley was asking for Brooke. He pushed his feelings aside though, and took a step forward, without really thinking about it he brushed aside some of Haley's hair and rested his hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

'You have a fever,' Nathan said and again took hold of her hand understanding that she really was sick.

'Nathan, please get Brooke,' Haley murmured again but let him pull her along.

'Haley,' he paused for a split second. 'I'm taking you back.' Nathan watched as she readied herself to protest but before she could say anything, he stopped, took her shoulders and looked directly at her. 'This isn't up for negotiation. I will let Brooke know you left.' He added the second part as a way to placate the situation. Haley merely nodded, honestly she didn't have it in her to fight much now, she just felt so sick. Her head was pounding, her throat dry and her stomach did not feel great. She felt flushed and desperately needed to be in an environment where her senses weren't over stimulated. She needed calm, not chaos right now, even if it was organized chaos.

Nathan had her outside within a minute, immediately the air brought a moment of relief to Haley. He walked her over to his car, and opened the passenger door for her. Haley got in and Nathan quickly made his way to the driver's side. This was the second time Haley had been in his car since appearing at Duke, and both times the situation was less than ideal. As soon as he was in, he looked over at her. She was curled into a ball and her head was leaning against the window, her eyes were shut and her forehead scrunched. Nathan reversed out.

'Thank you,' Haley roughly said, she didn't move her head or look over at him but there was no mistaking the genuine appreciation Haley felt. Nathan kept glancing over at her.

'How long have you felt sick for?' He again looked at her and watched her take a deep breath.

'On and off the whole day,' she stopped and took another breath. 'But it wasn't this bad until just now.' They really weren't far from campus, and Haley noted when Nathan started to slow down, a few seconds later the car came to a complete stop. She finally opened her eyes.

'Thank you,' she said again, unbuckled her belt and opened the door. Nathan jumped out at the same time. He walked over to her side.

'Which dorm are you in?' Nathan asked her softly and watched as she steadied herself against his door. She pointed at her building; Nathan looked behind him and then back at her.

'Come on,' he stepped forwarded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Haley automatically leaned into him. After all, it was a position they were so familiar with.

* * *

 _Nathan picked up his gym bag and walked out. He spotted Haley, Brooke and Lucas and immediately walked over to them._

' _That was a good game,' he heard Brooke say as he neared them. 'But the night is still young, what are we going to do?' Nathan came to stand in between Haley and Brooke. Haley looked up at him, smiling._

' _You were another level tonight, Nate,' she said and grinned. The truth was the whole team was working harder, playing better, they were in their senior year and they wanted to go all the way to the finals and win, again, like they had the previous year._

' _Yeah,' Nathan casually replied and grinned at Lucas- they really had played well- and then looked back down to Haley. 'Come on, let's go get something to eat.' And then without another word, Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder and steered her away, she leaned into him. It was so natural, something Nathan did since he could drive and had been given a car. At the end of every game, every party, every outing, whenever they were leaving he wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulder and she leaned into him, while he walked them over to his car. Brooke and Lucas were always right next to them, holding hands, with Brooke wrapped next to Luke so he could place a kiss on her head. The habit was so easy, so natural, that they hardly ever noted that before Nathan could drive, Haley used to walk out with Luke and Nathan with Brooke._

* * *

Nathan came back to the present, wondering why that specific evening came back to him. There were a lot of moments he could have remembered but he stopped himself. Concentrating on the now, they halted in front of a door and Haley quickly opened it. She turned around to face Nathan who was standing just in front of the door. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped short. She raised her hand, dropped it, turned on her heels and made a beeline straight for her bathroom. Nathan watched as she disappeared behind a door, without hesitating he stepped inside and shut the door. He looked around and knew that this was Haley's dorm, there were books everywhere and it smelled like coffee. The familiarity was unsurprising but it didn't dispel the awkwardness Nathan was feeling. He walked towards the bathroom and knocked softly.

'Hales,' he said carefully. He could hear her groan. 'What can I get you?' She didn't respond. Nathan waited a few minutes debating whether to go in but eventually decided against it. He took a few steps back and leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom door and waited. About 15 minutes later Haley emerged. She looked awful. She noted Nathan, paused for a second and then walked passed him to a cupboard, she opened it and took out medicine, she went to the kitchen took two pills with water and then leaned against the counter.

'Nate,' she finally acknowledged him. 'Thank you for bringing me back but you don't need to stay. I think it's a bug.' Nathan nodded.

'Ok.' There wasn't much else for him to say, he started towards the door and Haley followed behind him. He stopped in front of the door and turned around, at the exact time that Haley swayed, he immediately grabbed her elbow and steadied her.

'Hales,' he said and a stab of panic mixed with concern filled him. With his other hand he felt her forehead again, she still felt hot. 'Take a shower and you need water, if it is a bug this fever is making it worst.' She nodded. 'And then you need to sleep.'

'I will. I'll be fine.' She managed a small smile. Nathan nodded and turned back to the door, he wanted to stay, wanted to make sure she got into bed but he knew he should leave. He glanced back once more, and against his better instincts walked out the door and let it shut behind him.

* * *

Nathan had just emerged from his shower and put sweatpants on when his phone rang. He picked it up, it was Brooke who was calling.

'Hey Brooke,'

'Nate, where did you guys go?' she cut to the chase. The background noise on Brooke's side was overpowering and Nathan had to focus all his attention on her voice.

'Haley wasn't feeling well, so I brought her back to campus.' The explanation was simple, not something that he thought would strike a massive response from Brooke. He was wrong.

'What? What's wrong?' Brooke's voice was higher now, it almost drowned out the background noise.

'She think it's a bug,' Nathan paused as Haley's flushed expression popped back into his mind. 'She has a fever too.'

'How's she doing now?'

'When I left she had just taken some medicine, I'm sure she's sleeping now.' There was a long pause after Nathan's words. He would have thought that the call had cut if not for all the noise he could still here coming through the line.

'You left her?!' Brooke's voice really did drown out the background noise now.

'Yeah, I mean she said-'

'Nathan Scott!' Brooke yelled cutting him off. 'Have you completely lost your mind? This is Haley we're talking about! HALEY.' Nathan sighed into the phone and sat down onto his bed.

'Brooke, she pretty much asked me to leave.'

'Nathan,' Brooke paused and he could hear the exasperated breath she let out. 'When has that ever stopped you?'

* * *

' _Haley,' the sound of her name didn't stir her. She just kept sitting on the bean bag on the roof. Eventually a figure stood in front of her. She looked up to see Luke and Nathan. Luke dropped down and placed his hand on her knees._

' _Come on, Hales,' Luke soothed. 'You need to go home and sleep.'_

' _No, I really don't.' Luke sighed and looked up at Nathan, his eyes were on Haley. 'You guys really don't need to be here. I just need some time to process.' It had been a month from hell and the wear of it was finally starting to show on Haley. 'Besides I really don't feel like being at home, my sister is back.' The boys kept quiet._

' _Ok,' Luke finally conceded. 'Then we'll just stay here.' Haley's eyes grew._

' _Oh, no you won't,' her voice was suddenly very stern. 'You have plans with Brooke.'_

' _But-'_

' _Lucas Scott, you leave right now and get your ass over to Brooke's. I'm not having a mental break down, I just need some time. I'll be fine.' She leaned down and gave Luke a kiss on his cheek. 'You don't always have to worry about me.' She added and pointed to the door, nudging Luke with her foot. He looked hesitant but stood._

' _Hales…'_

' _Luke, I'll find you later, ok?' Haley managed a meagre smile. She then looked over at Nathan. 'You should head out too, Nate.' Nathan stepped forward and went to sit in the bean bag next to Haley's. He placed his hands behind his head and made a show of settling in._

' _I could use some time to process myself.' He simply said while looking at Haley. Luke gave a small laugh. He knew his brother had this. Luke nodded and after one quick kiss on Haley's head he left. Haley eyed Nathan. She was about to say something when Nathan held up his hand._

' _I like to process in quiet,' he smiled over at Haley. His comment, although cheeky, made it clear that there was no point in arguing. Haley raised her eyebrows and shook her head- that was that and she knew it. She didn't say anything but she shifted closer to Nathan and leaned her head on his shoulder._

* * *

The memory stung. Nathan clenched his fists, stood up, threw on a shirt, shoes and grabbed his phone. He was out the door within seconds. He reached Haley's and just stood outside the door, without over thinking it he turned her door handle. It clicked open, and relief fluttered through him. He stepped inside.

'Hales?' he called out but stopped himself from repeating her name when he saw her curled up on the couch sleeping. Her one hand was under her head and her knees were pulled up.

* * *

' _Luke!' Nathan called out while entering through the front door. He beelined for Lucas's room, threw the door open and was about to call out his brother's name and wake him up when he stopped short. There curled up on the one side of Luke's bed was Haley, one hand under her head and her knees were pulled up. Luke was on the other side, sprawled out as usual. Nathan back tracked and immediately went to the kitchen._

' _Aunt Karen,' he said as soon as he entered the kitchen. 'Luke has a girl in his room!' Karen turned to Nathan- not at all surprised to see him- he came around every Sunday for pancakes, which is what she was currently preparing. She chuckled at the shocked look on the little boys face._

' _I know,' she said and walked towards Nate, placing a kiss on his head. 'Haley's sister had to leave again. So she's staying with us for a bit.' Nathan sat down at the table._

' _Oh. Will Haley's sister be gone for long?' Nathan said as Karen handed him some juice. She looked back over at Nathan._

' _I'm not sure.' Karen said evenly trying to keep the anger from her voice. A few days ago Karen had stopped by Haley's house to check up on her, it had only been a few months since she had moved to Tree Hill and only a few more months since her mother had passed away. Karen couldn't help it, she made a point on checking up on Haley. She was surprised to find that Haley's sister wasn't home. She was even more shocked to find out that her sister did this often and that Haley just stayed home by herself. It angered her to know end. Karen had insisted Haley pack a bag, and that she would be staying with them until her sister returned. When Luke found out he immediately insisted that he and Haley had a sleep over, last night Karen watched as the two played endless games, never tiring of each other before they collapsed sound asleep on Luke's bed. Nathan finished his juice._

' _Can I go wake them up?' Nathan asked with the biggest grin on his face. Karen chuckled._

' _Sure.' She replied and watched as Nathan zoomed out of the room. He quietly opened the door, and again looked at a curled up Haley and a sprawled out Luke. He only took in the scene for one moment longer until he ran and jumped onto the bed._

* * *

Always curled up- Nathan thought to himself as he made his way over to Haley. She had clearly showered because her hair still looked damped and she was in a very long t-shirt. Nathan stopped in front of her and crouched down, carefully he placed a hand on her forehead. She was still burning up but shivering at the same time.

'Hales,' he said softly and she began to stir. She opened her eyes, registered Nathan and sat up a bit.

'Nate,' she grumbled. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came back to check up on you,' he said simply- he was still crouching in front of her.

'I'm fine.' She replied groggily.

'You are not fine,' Nathan was stern. 'And you need to be in bed.' Haley's eyes searched him and she merely nodded. He took hold of her hand while trying to ignore the tingling sensation actually touching her stirred in him. He stood up and so did she. He lead her to her room and once inside Haley dropped Nathan's hand and got into bed. Nathan let her and then returned to the kitchen, he got some Aspirin for her in the hope it would ease the fever and water. He brought it back to her. She was already curled up, with her eyes closed.

'Haley,' he said once more and her eyes opened. 'Just drink this.' She groaned but did.

'Nate,' she said as she lay back down. 'Thanks for coming back.' Nathan didn't reply, instead he went and sat at the foot of her bed. Fighting the memories off but failing.

* * *

 _Haley walked up her to her house and then stopped. She was surprised that there was a car in her driveway. She walked over to it as if to make sure, but she already knew that it was Nathan's car. He had literally just been given it days before, as a present for passing his driver's test and gaining his license. It was pretty late and she wasn't sure why Nathan would be at her house but slowly she made her way inside and stopped in the lobby._

' _Nathan?' she called out. No response. She called out again and this time a soft, 'I'm here!' reached her ears. She walked upstairs and to her bedroom, pushing the door open. There she found Nathan sitting on her bed. Fists clenched at his sides._

' _Hey,' she said and stepped into her room._

' _I'm sorry that I let myself in,' Nathan motioned to his keys. They all had a spare keys for each other houses. 'I know Taylor's away again and I thought you may be at Luke's-' Nathan was rambling._

' _I was,' she said and took a step towards him. Anyone who could decode Nathan knew that he was upset._

' _What happened?' she said and went to sit next to Nathan. His head shot up but he didn't look at her._

' _Dan.' Nathan harshly said his father's name. 'I just needed to get out of the house. I thought about going to Brooke's but Dan makes her furious and then I thought about heading to Luke, but I knew he would want to come up with a plan. And I just couldn't. I needed somewhere I could just breathe. So I came here.' At this Nathan finally looked over at Haley. She studied him. She knew how much Dan got under Nathan's skin; she knew how uncomfortable his home situation was. But this was the first time that Nathan had come to her directly._

' _So, I'm your last resort?' Haley joked and nudged Nathan. He gave a soft chuckle._

' _No, you were my first choice.' He said seriously and Haley paused._

' _Well, in that case,' Haley started taking her shoes off. 'We best make a night of it.' She winked at Nathan who again laughed. She walked over to her table and got her laptop. 'Horror movies?' she asked him and he nodded. She set her laptop up and then left the room only to return with some drinks and snacks. She could feel Nathan watching her as she arranged everything. She turned back to him. Walked to the side of the bed she normally slept on and settled down. Nathan turned around to look at her, unsure of what to do._

' _You won't be able to see the laptop if you sit so far down on the bed,' Haley casually replied. She had the laptop on her lap currently. Nathan seemed hesitant, this was unchartered territory, he hardly spent time alone with Haley like this. Luke and Brooke were always around. But he knew that this was the only place he wanted to be right now. So, he removed his shoes and made his way to sit next to Haley. She grinned at him._

' _This movie is seriously gruesome,' she said as she pressed play and set the laptop down between them. Haley glanced at Nathan out of the corner of her eye, she could tell he was finally starting to relax. She understood why Nathan had come to her, he had just wanted a place to be normal a place he didn't have to recap everything right away. A place he could just be, so that's what she let him do. Half way through the movie, Nathan turned to her._

' _Thanks, Hales.' He caught her gaze and held it._

' _Anytime, Nate.'_

 _Two hours later they had both fallen asleep without realising it. Nathan woke up startled until he saw Haley sound asleep next to him. He moved the laptop off the bed and settled back down again, turning off the one bedside lamp they had on. As he shifted down, he felt Haley's hand wrap around his arm. She nudged slightly closer to him but didn't stir after that. Nathan fell asleep within a minutes, comforted by the warm hand on his arm._

* * *

Nathan looked back at Haley now- who had fallen asleep. He took his shoes off and moved to the side of the bed next to her. He had no intention of sleeping or going back to his dorm. He settled down and closed his eyes thinking about those past nights.

That first night, when he had appeared at Haley's house had sparked something, it was the first night of many that Nathan spent at Haley's when he needed a break from Dan. They always fell asleep, and Haley always ended up placing her hand on his arm. When he thought back, he knew that those nights had shifted them. It was no longer just Haley and Lucas with Brooke and Nathan. It was Haley and Nathan. He noticed her more, always making sure he took her home and plainly aware of the other attention she was receiving. He shifted down a bit more, trying to reconcile everything, trying to understand why they had to end up here, so apart. So painfully fractured. His forehead scrunched and he was about to move when he froze- Haley had placed her hand on Nate's arm. He looked down at her, down at her hand, felt her presence and felt every painful stab of his heart shattering all over again.

* * *

 **A/N: I really wanted a Chapter that just focused on Nathan, the previous ones we learn how Haley feels and only glimpse how Nathan does. So, I wanted a Nate centric chapter. In a bit there will be a Brooke centric chapter too, divulging a little bit of the Brucas side of things. As always please review! :)**


	7. You could still be what you want to

**A/N: Honestly, there is nothing I can say other than better late than never, right?**

 **Here's a reminder of where we are at, last chapter was a Nathan centered chapter where we saw him grapple with Haley being back and we learnt a bit about their history and how their relationship shifted or really began to solidify. Also Nathan ended up taking Haley home from a party when she wasn't feeling too well.**

 **As always the flashbacks are in italics. Just a bit of a timeline for you, the first flashback happens after the second one but both happen in their senior year. There will be a lot of flashbacks in the upcoming chapters as we learn what exactly happened.**

 **Anyway thank you all for the amazing reviews, please keep reviewing! I promise I won't take so long to update again. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: You could still be what you want to…**

 _Haley stopped for a second and pulled her jacket closer around her, she looked up, it wasn't long now before it would start raining. She looked left and then right, deciding where to check. For a second she debated the roof, but she knew that wasn't his place. His place. As soon as she thought it, she realised where he would be. She folded her arms, trying to keep a bit warmer- she really should have put something warmer over her cheerleading outfit before heading out. But there was no point in worrying about that now._

 _She made a turn and picked up her pace a bit, the wind was picking up now. The movement was at least helping her stay warm._

 _Relief washed over her a few minutes later when she reached the outer edges of the River court. There on the table, with his head in his hands was Nathan._

 _Haley let out the breath she had been holding and slowly walked towards to him, she stopped in front of him. The movement hadn't stirred him._

' _Nathan,' his name came out raspy, but it was enough to get him to look up at Haley. He just looked at her, not saying a word. 'What are you doing?' Haley asked clutching her thin cheerleading jacket around her once more. 'Everyone is waiting for you.' She added. He just kept looking at her, and she kept standing in front of him. The silence was becoming too much for Haley to bear. She dropped her folded arms, and walked to stand directly in front of him. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek while brushing her hair out of her face with her other hand. Nathan seemed to jump a bit at her touch._

' _Your hand is beyond cold,' Nathan finally said, yet he seemed to lean more into her hand as he said it._

' _I don't know if you've noticed, Nate but it's about to rain and it's pretty cold out.' Haley said matter- of -factly. Nathan reached up for her hand and Haley let him remove it from his cheek, he reached for her other hand and brought both of them together using his hands to cup hers, inadvertently pulling her even closer to him_

' _You're freezing,' he said and finally seemed to take her in properly. 'Why would you come out here in just your cheerleading outfit?' he blew into her hands._

' _Nathan,' she said slightly frustrated that she was being scolded here and that they were wasting time, 'I came to get you. What are you doing? Everyone is waiting for you, and Luke is worried out of his mind.'_

' _I'm not going, Hales,' Nathan said pulling her even closer to him so that she now rested her hands on his legs, while he rubbed up and down her arms._

'Yes you are _,' Haley fumed, catching his gaze. 'You have Duke Scouts at this game. It's the last one before they make a firm offer. You need to be there.'_

' _Haley,' Nathan shook his head. 'I can't.'_

' _What is this really about, Nathan?' she was pushing him now and took a step back. She needed to be out of his touch, she had to drive home the urgency of this situation._

' _It's too much pressure-'_

' _The hell it is,' Haley snapped, 'I've seen you under pressure, it doesn't make you run it makes you push.' Nathan stayed quiet and Haley again brushed her hair back, the wind was whipping it all around her. 'Tonight isn't just about you, Nate your teammates are waiting for you. Luke is waiting for you- the Scouts watch both of you together as a package deal. Don't throw this opportunity away, Nathan. Come back with me, we can still make it before the game starts.'_

 _Haley's words struck him. They were true. Every last one, but yet he still couldn't muster the resolve to push past this. Haley stepped forward._

' _Please, Nate,' she searched his face, 'tell me how to help you?'_

' _It's Dan,' Nate finally said. 'I can't do it with him there; you don't understand what he was like today. He wants to control everything, he doesn't want me going to Duke. He'll intercept any offers I get. So, I don't see any point in going to this game, it won't make a difference!' Haley pinched the bridge of her nose trying to control her anger. She should have known this has had to do with Dan- not many things could get under Nathan's skin like this._

' _I'll handle Dan,' Haley said already formulating a plan. 'But we need to go now, Nate. Don't throw this away. It's your chance to get out from under Dan.'_

' _How are you going to handle Dan?'_

' _Let me worry about that.'_

' _Haley-'_

' _Nathan, I'm not leaving without you. I will sit here until it pours down on both of us if that's what it takes-' she had more to stay but was cut off as Nathan grabbed her hands, pulled her an inch closer to him and kissed her. He let go of her hands and she wrapped them around his neck, as he wrapped them around her waist and pulled her into his body. Her whole body was cold, but she could feel the warmth of his, she responded to it, she let it surround her, she let him surround her. It felt like an eternity but still not long enough when Haley finally broke the kiss. It was the first time Nathan had kissed her and he couldn't quite believe that he had waited so long to do it._

 _A few drops landed on Haley and she looked up._

' _Let's go,' Nathan said and he took her hand, finally standing up. Haley still hadn't said anything, she just nodded. They left quickly and within five minutes they had made it to the school. Nathan paused as he reached the entrance and turned to Haley._

' _Hales,' she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips._

' _Go, I've got Dan.'_

' _I'll see you after?' Haley broke out into a smile._

' _Yeah, definitely.' Nathan smiled back and nodded, then he turned and left, and Haley watched as the gym doors shut behind him._

* * *

'What are you thinking about?' The words floated down to Haley bringing her out of her haze. She shook her head and looked up to see Nathan standing on the other side of the table she was sitting at.

'Nothing,' Haley cleared her throat.

'It didn't look like nothing,' Nathan eyed her. Ever since the other night Nathan had called a sort of truce with Haley, he was no longer actively avoiding her but he still wasn't exactly warm towards her.

'What are you doing here?' Haley asked deflecting the question.

'Looking for you actually,' Nathan stated, catching Haley's attention. He finally sat down. 'You know it's Brooke's birthday this coming weekend?' Haley nodded. 'We're organising a small surprise party for her but Julian and I need you to get her to it. It's after the basketball match on Friday, if you could just grab her after the game and make up some excuse while Julian and I slip out to get it all ready, and then if you could make up another excuse to get her there-' Nathan was rambling and stopped short when he saw Haley's face- she had gone pale. 'Haley?' he asked uncertainly, she seemed to realise that she was giving her emotions away and gave Nathan a small unsteady smile.

'Sounds like I'll need a lot of excuses,' Haley quickly replied. 'But sure.' She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 'You said it's after Friday's game?' Nathan nodded. 'What time does is start?'

"At six.' Nathan watched Haley but he knew she was being careful and not giving anything away. 'You can make it to the game, right? You're coming to watch?' A part of him, some part that he didn't understand, wanted Haley at the game beyond just needing her there for Brooke.

'I guess so,' Haley replied, she bit her bottom lip.

'If this is a problem-'

'No,' Haley stood up and shook her head. 'I'll be there and I'll get Brooke to where she needs to be. Let me know if you need help with the planning.' She picked up her bag and walked around the table, Nathan turned to the side.

'Haley,' he said and without thinking about he reached out and grabbed her hand. 'I know that look. What's wrong?' Haley pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand, trying to keep calm. It was all feeling a bit too much, the unexpected physical contact with Nathan, the thought of the game and the fact that she couldn't keep her memories in check.

'I'm ok,' she gently pulled her hand from his –instantly registering the absence of heat that came with removing it. 'It's just been a busy day.' Haley lied easily- she couldn't quite remember when lying had become so natural to her.

'Haley-' Nathan turned more towards her but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

'I'll see you around, Nate.' Haley began walking away, making a point of not glancing back, yet she could feel Nathan's eyes on her.

* * *

 _Haley leaned against the counter- another successful party for Brooke's birthday had been pulled off. Actually, considering it was their senior year they had gone all out and it had been one of the best birthdays they had celebrated as a group so far. Haley looked around at all the happy people. Her gaze stopped on Brooke who was currently laughing with their cheerleading friend Peyton. She looked across the room and smiled when she saw Lucas both having a good time but whose gaze always lingered on Brooke. The only person she couldn't spot was Nathan, she shifted off the counter and was about to leave the kitchen when a voice stopped her._

' _Hales,' she looked over her shoulder as Nathan stepped into the room, a big smile on his face._

' _Nate,' she grinned back and turned to face him. He walked over to her._

' _Where have you been all night?'_

' _I could ask you the same thing,' Haley replied and leaned back against the counter. Nathan followed suit coming to settle beside her. He looked over at her, taking all of her in- every time he saw her it just drove home what he was feeling._

' _I wasn't here the whole time,' Haley's eyebrows raised at that response. 'I needed some time to think, so I slipped out for a bit.'_

' _Ok…' Haley faded out not sure what to say, she considered Nathan. 'What were you thinking about?' He caught her gaze and held it._

' _Those Duke scouts coming over in a few weeks for their final visit and…' Nathan hesitated for a moment, 'and you.'_

' _Me?' Haley suddenly felt very aware of her surroundings._

' _Yeah,' Nathan pushed off the counter and stepped in front of her. He placed a tentative hand on her face and then ran it through her hair. Haley cleared her throat._

' _Nathan,' she started as he moved his other hand to her waist, her top was slightly raised and he began using his thumb to trace patterns on her exposed skin there. 'Why?'_

' _Because I literally can't stop thinking about you,' Nathan's other hand found her waist and Haley felt goosebumps form all over her body as he pulled her slightly off the counter and closer to him. She glanced up at him, her lips parted but then she heard a voice before the source of it reached them._

' _HALEY!' she held Nathan's gaze for the few seconds they had and then she stepped out of his hold, turning to look at the entrance of the kitchen as Luke stepped through it. He broke out into a grin when he saw her, and she couldn't help but smile back._

' _There you are,' Luke stopped in front of her. 'I need you to do something with me, I know what I want.' Haley tilted her head at Luke, she thought she knew what he meant._

' _Really?' she asked him curiously and ventured a glance at Nathan which immediately made her stomach flutter._

' _I can't do it without you though, its tradition.' Haley smiled at him. 'Can we go now?' For a second Haley paused looking between Luke and Nathan. She stopped on Nathan._

' _Go,' he said. 'I'll find you later.'_

' _Ok, Luke. Let's head.' She walked to him and put a hand on his arm and they left the party. The air was cool and the night sky was filled with stars._

' _So, do I get to know the details?' Haley asked Luke as they made their way to Karen's Café and their roof._

' _You know that's against the rules,' Luke nudged her softly._

' _Yes, but then again we never add things to the box during the year we normally wait for the start of the next.'_

' _This is too important to wait,' Luke added and smiled over at her. 'Also you know you have to write something too?' Haley stopped walking for a second._

' _Hmmm, I think I can manage that.' She had one thing on her mind and she was pretty sure she could venture a guess as to what Luke would be writing about. They reached the Café a few minutes later, Luke used his key to get in and they made their way to the roof. As soon as they reached the top they turned on the fairy lights and for a second Haley just took it all in- it always captivated her. Some of her best memories happened on this roof._

' _I love it up here,' Haley sighed and walked over to a wall, she removed a brick and took out a box. Carefully she opened it, taking out the little notebook and pens that were placed on top of all the little notes in that box._

' _So do I,' Luke replied as he took a pen and piece of paper from Haley. 'Ready?' Luke asked a minute later._

' _Yeah, I think I know what I'm writing.' Haley nodded and for the next minute they each sat in silence and wrote their note. When done they folded their pieces of paper, Luke grinned as he dropped his in and then placed the box in the wall with the brick hiding it once more._

' _So when do we read these ones?' Haley asked as she settled against the ledge and looked up at the fairy lights, taking in how they contrasted against the stars. 'Start of the year when we write the next ones or do we wait until this time next year?' Luke considered the question and walked over to stand next to Haley._

' _I think we should do it at the start of next year. I think these thoughts are worth bending the rules for.' Haley looked over at Luke and understood what he meant, she leaned her head on his shoulder and Luke wrapped an arm around her._

' _Thanks for doing this with me, Hales.'_

' _Anytime, Luke.'_

* * *

Haley came back to the present and looked down; she had been texting when she had been pulled into that all consuming memory. She looked around and sat down, taking a deep breath, and dialled a number she knew all too well.

'Hey Peyton,' Haley knew her voice sounded rough. 'I just wanted to check in.' Haley let Peyton tell her about everything that was going on her side and then she told her about everything that had happened recently including the plans for Brooke's upcoming birthday.

'Are you going to be ok?' Haley let the question linger for a moment.

'Yeah, I think so.' She finally replied.

'We are going to try come by soon.' Peyton finally added and then they ended the call. Haley had hoped that talking to Peyton would have been enough to calm her down, ground her again but she still felt unsettled. Without thinking about it, she grabbed her jacket, keys and left her room. She began walking to Brooke's room. She knocked once she reached it but no answer came and Haley figured that Brooke was probably out with Julian. Haley sighed and walked to the stairs she had climbed up, she sat down pulling her knees to her and resting her head on them. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She would be ok, she knew why all of these memories were rushing back, it wasn't the first time. She just had to push through. Keep pushing.

'Haley?' she startled. Slowly she looked up to see Nathan standing before her. She almost laughed. 'What are you doing?'

'I was looking for Brooke,' she looked away. Nathan's presence just kept triggering all these memories. 'Do you stay around here?' Haley finally asked breaking the silence that had fallen.

'Yeah,' Nathan nodded and took a step forward. 'Come on.' He said and Haley looked up at him in surprise. He was holding his hand out for her.

'Nathan…' Haley's voice faltered as she debated what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Give or take a chapter or two and you'll find out exactly what happened. As always please review! :)**


End file.
